Nerd³ Completes/Fallout 4
In this series Dan plays as the female character, Chloe. The series debuted on 25th January 2016, with the last episode uploaded on 9th April 2016. Episode Descriptions * Episode 1 - War Never Changes **Posted: 25/01/2016 **Episode type: Story Dan creates his character 'Chloe', and sets up her stats via speaking to the vault tech representative: *Strength 6 *Perception 4 *Endurance 2 *Charisma 5 *Intelligence 7 *Agility 2 *Luck 2 Chloe runs to Vault 111 where she is put into cryogenic status, after being told it was a decontamination process. She wakes up after an unspecified amount of time Nate (her husband) is killed and Shaun (her son) is kidnapped. After she wakes up again, Chloe runs through Vault 111 punching Radroaches in awesome ways. She picks up a 10mm Pistol at the overseer's desk and exists the vault swiftly. Dan then sets up the camera in a dramatic way to end the episode. The episode title is a reference to the Fallout's series iconic phrase 'War, war never changes...', which is the opposite of the opening line of Metal Gear Solid 4 'War has changed'. * Episode 2 - Sturges? Tell her. **Posted:26/01/2016 **Episode Type: Story The episode opens with Chloe looking upon the ruined Boston and having a very British reaction: a shocked sigh. She takes out her gun and to test her aim she shoots a bird's head off. Chloe then proceeds in looting everything within the immediate area and moves on to Sanctuary Hills. She finds Codsworth who explains the situation, saying the Posies have been problematic and that 210 years have passed. He then admits to have gone slightly insane trying to clean everything, then Chloe and Codsworth decide to search for Shaun and Nate in Sanctuary. Shaun and Nate were not in Sanctuary, so Codsworth sends Chloe to see if they're in Concord, a near by town. On the way, Chloe stops off at Red Rocket Truck Stop, where she encounters a dog, the dog joins her (Chloe calls her Dogmeat) and they carry on to Concord. They are attacked by a group of Raiders outside the Museum of Freedom (the discovery of which brings her level up to 2), where after the fight, Chloe levels up once again. She puts her first two levels into Strong Back 1 and Lone Wanderer 1. She enters The Museum of Freedom where she is attacked, once again, by Raiders. She battles her way through until she gets to the Minute Men. Chloe talks to their leader, Preston Garvey (whom Dan calls Preston Gravy), who asks Sturges to tell Chloe a plan to get out of Concord after Garvey explains the current situation. The plan is to take an old Power Armour and rip a Minigun of a crashed Vertibird on the roof. However, the Power Armour has no power left in it, so Sturges tells Chloe to look for a Fusion Core in the basement. But first, Chloe holds a coffee cup up to Marcy Long's face, after that, she comments on a painting of a man with a moustache, and goes to a terminal to unlock a security gate, which is protecting a Generator, with a core inside it. Chloe goes up to the roof, gets in the Power Armour, grabs the Minigun, and shreds the attacking Raiders. After they've been killed, a Deathclaw shows up. Chloe takes cover in a P.W. shop and shoots the Deathclaw. After it's killed, she runs back to the Minute Men and they walk back to Sanctuary together. For completing the quest of helping the Minute Men, Chloe levels up again. The episode name comes from a glitch which caused Sturges' subtitles to not appear, meaning Garvey's line 'Sturges, tell her.' was suck on screen until someone other than Sturges spoke again. * Episode 3 - Scrap Happy **Posted: 27/01/2016 **Episode Type: Building Chloe scraps as much as she can in Sanctuary. Not much else happens. * Episode 4 - Grand Designs **Posted: 28/01/2016 **Episode Type: Building * Episode 5: Category:Series Category:Completes Series